


Book Smart

by fluffmaster2000



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bamf Garcia, Flowers, Librarian Derek, M/M, Me making full grown men have crushes fight me, uhh what do I need to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffmaster2000/pseuds/fluffmaster2000
Summary: Derek is a librarian who is getting a little concerned about Spencer's book choices.(I suck at summaries so it's better than it sounds. Trust me.)





	Book Smart

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so 1) I hate making titles so ignore it 2) I love comments like kudos are good too but coMMENTS so yeah oh and hope you enjoy i guess

Derek was just really confused to be honest. Derek was a simple man, working at a simple library, and as a librarian in Quantico, Virginia, he had seen some interesting individuals. Druggies that came around to use the bathrooms, pot heads who wandered into stare at shelves, teenage Twihards getting into fights. But when a man, Spencer Reid as his library card read, comes in and collects books of increasingly questionable topics, one man can only keep quiet for so long.

The first time Derek saw him, Derek had been turning around to greet the person at the desk with a strained smile, only to be greeted back by a stack of books on head trauma. Derek had laughed initially, catching the pile as it began to topple onto the desk, while come menting something along the lines of 'whoa there bookworm'. Derek had pushed the books to reveal what had to be the prettiest man in the world.

He was tall, skinny as a stick, with brown bangs that he nervously brushed out of his eyes while shakily handing Derek his library card. He wasn't handsome, but he definitely wasn't ugly. He was just so damn pretty. (Pretty... when was the last time he called someone pretty?) Derek just smiled at the stranger, asked if he found everything he needed, albeit with a little more humor than what a usual person would receive from the man. When the transaction was complete, he grinned at the man, "Spencer," his mind provided, and told him,

"Don't do anything too crazy this weekend. Might get a infection from a paper cut." He had grinned while saying this, while his mind scrambled for a answer on how a bean pole in a purple knit sweater vest could make him this warm. Spencer had only muttered a 'you too' before shuffling out the door, carful to balance the books in his arms while simultaneously hunching his shoulders.

This continued for about three weeks, with the book topics ranging from paint to the History of Communism in Korea. Derek didn't know what changed within those few weeks, but suddenly Reid was a lot more friendly. They teased each other about the band-aids they acquired from paper cuts (Marvel for Spencer, DC for Derek. They got into many debates about this), had conversations on and it finally came to a head when Spencer brought seven books about the History of Paper.

"Man, no disrespect or anything, but are you ok? These book topics... it's getting a little crazy. I wasn't going to say anything, but paper? You are spending actual time reading books in paper. I just gotta know. Why?" Derek had questioned while scanning in the fourth book. Spence looked at the desk, then the books, then his shirt, then finally looked at Derek. He was still fidgety, but as he looked at what Derek hoped was a friendly face and pushed out,

"I just like learning about everything, ya know? I mean... if you know everything, nothing can surprise you, and I guess I like that. Knowing that nothing can pull the rug out from under me." Derek stood there for a second, thinking the mans words over, and from that moment, as he stood there in the slightly damp, cold main room of a library that needed more funding, Derek Morgan decided he loved one Spencer Reid. 

But that can't be right, the back of his mind called out, he was straight! Sure, there was that guy in college, but everyone experimented in college. And yeah, there was that man from his trip to Chicago two years ago, but he was drunk and he was hot. End of story. And of course there- Oh. Ok, so what that when he got super drunk he fucked with dudes. He was still straight!

...right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He quickly checked Spencer out, fast to get out of there but slow enough to not seem suspicious, then went on break, passing the front desk to some teenage girl he never learned the name of. He fished his phone out of his pocket and called the one person who maybe could help him- Penelope Garcia.

Garcia was a plump woman who Derek had met in a coffee shop after she had fixed his piece of junk computer from crashing during him typing his resume up for the library. They had gotten to talking, being best friends ever sense. The tone on his phone rang once, twice, then-

"Speak and be recognized by your goddess, mortal!" The bubbly voice rang out of the speakers and just hearing Penelope calmed his heart a bit. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hey Baby Girl. Listen, I've got a hypothetical question for you and I need you to just listen and answer honestly."

"Like I'd do anything to stop that gorgeous voice of yours," Derek laughed, and took a second to think about what he needed to say.

"Ok, so imagine you've never eaten a hotdog in your life, except while you were drunk or being stupid. You've eaten steak exclusively. Then one day, the best damn hotdog you've ever seen shows up in your life, I mean perfect. Bun toasted, grilled to perfection, pretty, funny, super nice-," Derek cut off, and regained his train of thought. "and you don't know what to do because you've only soberly and smartly eaten steak up to this point and your about to freak-" 

"Derek, honey, what's your point?"

"...I think I might be a little gay for one of the library regulars here."

Garcia squealed over the phone while yelling, 

"Ohhh my god! That's adorable, who is he, what's his name, is he gay? Bi?"

"His name is Spencer Reid, I have no idea on the gay thing. All I know is he is the most interesting person I've ever meet in this line of work. I can't mess this up, Penny. I can't lose him."

Garcia sighed, and Derek couldn't ignore the the small amount of pity in it. He may sound desperate, but he meant every word. He couldn't lose Spencer. He was the highlight of his day, he knew so much, Derek would feel terrible if he was the cause of such a smart man being uncomfortable in a place that should be his element.  
Was his element. He loved one Spencer Reid and he didn't care who knew, except for the man himself, obviously.

~~~~~~~~~~

Derek shot Spencer a smile as he walked into the library, but he felt it falter as he noticed the other man's stance. His shoulders were tense and he was standing as tall as he could without being on his tip toes. He was walking swiftly to the checkout desk, and as he drew near, Derek heard a distinct sound of crinkling plastic. Spencer finally reached the desk and before Derek could question him, shoved an entire bundle of pink and white roses under his nose. 

Derek took the bundle, confusion clear in his face. Spencer rubbed the back of his neck and coughed before mumbling,

"Hey so, like I know you think I'm cute and all that, and that you love me, and I kinda love you too, and I was wondering, if you, like, wanna go out. On a date. With me." spitting the words out as quickly as he could without stuttering, too much. Derek stood there, shocked as a grown man could, then he felt his face light up with a blush. He looked down at his shoes and muttered out a 'yes' at him.

Spencer, who looked terrified, just stared with his eyes going comically wide, before he slung his entire body over the counter to hug Derek as hard as his sting bean arms could. He giggled like a little girl muttering 'I got him. U got him,' over and over while Derek wrapped his arms around him too.

They stood there for a good minute, just enjoying each other's company before Derek shoved Spencer back and asked,

"So, just gotta ask. How'd you know how I felt? I mean I hope I wasn't that obvious about it." He finished with a smile and had a twinkle in his eyes. Spencer blushed, which in Derek's opinion was the prettiest thing Spencer could do, and whispered,

"My friend Garcia told me. She told me not to tell you, but I didn't want to lie to you right after we declared our love." Derek just laughed, hugged Spence back to his chest, and began to wonder if he should kill Garcia or send her a package of cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok again comments and if there is anything too ooc or any grammatical errors plEASE tell me I don't want to find it two years later when I revisit it
> 
> (Also should I do a sequel? Tell me bc I'll never actually do it without motivation)


End file.
